


Ты мое будущее

by punk_cake



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Routine, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_cake/pseuds/punk_cake
Summary: Она утягивала её за собой, хватаясь то за запястья, то за тонкие пальцы, время от времени невольно дотрагиваясь до длинных рукавов чужой хлопковой рубашки, но тут же извинялась, отпускала, сочно хохотала, прикрывая лицо другой ладонью, и исчезала где-то за поворотом. Вперед, вперед, под цокот копыт и стук сердца, быстрее, навстречу чему-то неизведанному и прекрасному!— Я хочу кое-что тебе показать.
Relationships: Инга Циммерман/Анна Бауэр
Kudos: 1





	Ты мое будущее

Затлел подол небес и холмы, раскинувшие свои массивные перины на многие мили вокруг, объяли золотые костры. Языки пламени, вздымающиеся вверх, окрашивающие ночную пелену в пестрые мазки кроваво-алого и багрово-оранжевого, затанцевали у ног людей. Искры, мелкие, словно тысячи звезд, вырывались из-под изогнутых кистей, тонких пальцев и звучных подошв, дополняя длинный вьющийся путь чистейших галактик над их головами. То были малые дети, лишь познающие азы своего мастерства, старики, давно уж отучившие все возможные уроки, молодые юноши и девушки, чья кровь вскипала в чувственной груди, одинокие мастера на пути познания и счастливые семьи, преисполненные в своем счастье. Кто они? Чего ищут в пустынных землях, в богом забытой долине, где-то среди скалистых гор и северных ветров, между извилистыми реками, несущими в себе ледяные воды? 

Никто не знал. Лишь редкие путники могли поклясться, что видели те многочисленные фигуры где-то на горизонте, однако же они исчезали, стоило незнакомцам отвести взгляд или лишь отвлечь внимание — словно пыль, не было больше раскатистых шатров, не было песен и плясок, гула тысяч голосов и ржания буйных жеребцов — и все снова затмевала беспросветная тишина и холод серых осенних ночей. 

А они были там. Вскидывали руки вверх, звучно хлопали, поднимая подолы длинных платьев и тяжелых накидок над пламенем, кружились в невообразимом танце на этом празднике жизни, изгибая тела под звонкую музыку. Едва ли вы могли видеть эти инструменты на вашем пути, не имели они названий на известных людям языках, однако же те звуки, те сладостные мелодии, что изливались из-под многочисленных струн и труб, были столь совершенны, заставляя замирать сердце у любого, кто удостоен был услышать их. 

И не знал тот народ ни болезней, ни горя, не имели недостатка ни в деньгах, ни в здоровых жеребцах, ни в еде. Извечно столы их были усыпаны многочисленными блюдами, кипящими, шипящими тарелками, забитыми различными видами мяса и овощей, круп и закусок. Здесь лились вина и пиво из больших, наливных дубовых бочек, звучали тосты, за здравие молодых и упокой старых. Они улыбались и смеялись, от мала до велика, словно дети, играли в догонялки, оставляя на пышных одеждах друг друга пятна белой сажи, гадали на хорошую, сытую жизнь на потрепанных временем картах. И пели песни. Читали стихи о солнце, о счастье и любви, о дружбе и лете, обо всем том хорошем в этом мире, что заставляло сердце биться чаще и грело в холодные зимние вечера.

— Идем, быстрее! 

Десятки бокалов вздымаются вверх. Раздается звон стекла, разнобойный, игривый смех, крики и поздравления, ругательства и примирения. Среди всего этого буйства образов и красок, протискиваясь через толпу, отвлекая свое внимание от слов, звуков и запахов, две молодые девушки бежали прочь от родни и друзей.

— Подожди, я не успеваю! 

Одна утягивала за собой другую, хватаясь то за запястья, то за тонкие пальцы, время от времени невольно дотрагиваясь до длинных рукавов чужой хлопковой рубашки, но тут же извинялась, отпускала, сочно хохотала, прикрывая лицо другой ладонью, и исчезала где-то за поворотом. Вперед, вперед, под цокот копыт и стук сердца, быстрее, навстречу чему-то неизведанному и прекрасному!

— Я хочу кое-что тебе показать. 

Её длинные рыжие волосы повторяли цвет свечей вокруг и полы пестрого платья едва ли успевали качнуться в сторону, прочь от всепоглощающего огня. Однако же не был он опасен для этих людей. Его мягкие руки потягивались к ним, давая тепло и заботу, освещая путь в глухой тьме. Верно служа своим покровителям и друзьям.

— Инга! Постой же!

— Анна? — ворожейка удивленно вскинула брови, таки ни на секунду не замедляя свой шаг, однако же была вынуждена обернуться. — Ты испугалась? 

Девушка та остановилась и вздрогнула. Холодная роса на вытянутых стеблях ежовника неприятно колола обнаженные ступни. Обширные поля простирались перед её взором. Огромные пространства, занимаемые лишь бесчисленным множеством душистых трав и цветов. Они говорили. Они шептали и пели на своем неведомом языке, рассказывали истории и секреты, хранящие на своих изгибах, в каждой веточке, листике, в пропитанной проливными дождями почве. Анна слышала их. Она говорила с ними. Бывали дни, девушка неустанно лежала там, в густой траве, впитывая в себя эти голоса, эти истории, опыт времен, скопленный здесь. 

Она закрыла глаза и вздохнула.

— Ты… Уверена?

— Все будет хорошо, не переживай, — Инга игриво улыбнулась и снова потянула её за собой, дальше, к самому дальнему шатру, укрытому тяжелой бардовой тканью. 

Холодный ночной воздух, пропитанный сотнями ароматов, наполнил грудь, прикоснулся своим ласковым дыханием к горящим щекам, усыпанным родинками, словно звездами в небесах. Он ластился к коже лишь легкими поцелуями. И вдруг стало тепло. Так невообразимо тепло, когда они наконец добрались до своей заветной цели.

Шатер заклинателей, как известно, внутри был чуть больше, чем снаружи, однако заставлен так, что места в нем почти не оставалось. Анна невольно рассмеялась и забежала внутрь — много слухов она знала и слышала, но впервые девушке удавалось видеть это сказочное место в натуре. 

Многочисленные полки вокруг были уставлены предметами, кажется, всех мастей и размеров: здесь можно было увидеть книги, старые и новые, c цветными закладками, торчащими, словно изюм в хорошей выпечке, с подписями от разных людей, чернил и перьев, пожелтевшими от времени страницами и даже пергаментом; большое количество многотомников, доски под которыми уже начинали прогибаться под ужасным гнетущим весом; растения, названия которых едва ли можно было назвать легкопроизносимыми, в глиняных горшках, потрескавшихся от пережитых годов. Их покрывали пятна звездолистного донника, из тени выпирали плотные шары пустоглава и побеги усыпанной кроваво-красными ягодами аренарии. Имели место и водные обитатели — здесь располагались стеклянные сосуды, забитые спутанными стеблями галюциногенного двустрела, стройными темно-зелеными криптофигиями и клубками ниточников. Анна знала, что те располагали характером чуть более вспыльчивым, чем их наземные приятели, но непременно здоровалась с каждым — часто двустрелы становились хорошими собеседниками. 

Пестрели перья различных птиц и животных, некоторые из которых уж давно перестали существовать на этих вольных лугах. Стройными рядами висели ножи, с непереводимыми чеканными рунами — из золота, серебра, меди и стали, и, конечно же, резные, из костей, уж чуть пожелтевшие со временем, но не потерявшие от этого своей ценности. Различные ступи и пестики из дерева, металла и камня, давно впитавшие в свои стенки порошки совершенно разных цветов и устройства.

Инга бегло схватила один из них, окуная тонкие, почти невесомые пальцы в насыщенно красный краситель, опустила на колени и дотронулась им до грубой окаменевшей земли: она выводила четкие и смелые узоры, вырисовывала круги и цветы, что-то бегло бормотала и чертила знаки, точно зная значение и силу каждого из них, располагаясь точно в центре этой причудливой конструкции. 

Анна расположилась напротив, неуверенно подгибая под себя ноги — ей не хотелось спугнуть установившееся очарование. Как много удовольствия доставляло наблюдать на девушкой во время работы: вот она едва касается этими алыми пальцами чаши с кристально-чистой ледяной водой — и неровные круги уже появляются на ней, но тут же исчезают, опадая где-то на дне, растворяются в вихре образов и деталей. Вот она слегка стряхивает пыль со стеклянной банки и несколько лепестков неизвестного науке растения мягко опускаются на зеркальную гладь невесомости, слегка кружатся и оседают на стенках из резного камня. Инга странно засучивала рукава, одид из которых постоянно опускалось ниже, шло время, и из аккуратной прически начинали выбиваться пряди — непослушные насыщенно рыжие локоны, что в скором времени будут испачканы уж в другом порошке, перламутрового оттенка цвета девственно чистого цвета. Она неустанно все брала что-то, отставляла в сторону, сыпала, смешивала и добавляла, шептала некие слова, неизвестные в значении для Анны, а зеркало водной глади оставалось непоколебимым в своем отражении.

— Ну что? — девушка любопытно вытянулась вперед. — Ты видишь?

— Вижу, — Инга шумно выдохнула, фокусируясь лишь на своей работе, граничащей по своей красоте с настоящим искусством 

Замерла. С секунду она смотрела в её глубины, будто бы видела там что-то невообразимое, необъяснимое, искала ответы, цеплялась за каждую деталь, но так ничего и не находила. Она перевела внимание на девушку, сидящую напротив неё, и нечитаемое выражение её лица лишь усугублялось с каждым мгновением. Инга столкнулась взглядом с насыщенно-карими глазами собеседницы, легко отвела его в сторону — и порывисто прильнула к её губам. 

А она не отстранилась — та секунда, что исчезла в своем непонимании, быстро свелась на нет. И девушка лишь закопалась пальцами в её густые волосы, вдыхая запах меда и дыма, вечно сопровождавший Ингу, чувствуя лишь легкое прикосновение её пальцев к щекам и тепло чужих губ. Сердце вдруг забило чаще и громче — а после и вовсе будто остановилось.

— Что… Что ты там увидела? — ворожейка почувствовала, как неумолимо краснеет, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами.

— Ты мое будущее, Анна.


End file.
